


Surprise

by knghtmar44 (April_H)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knghtmar44
Summary: Unnamed Faction introduced us to two unique characters back when Forever Knight was still popular. They were a pair of blumbling enforcers by the name of Bruno and Mack.   We took them on as our, sending them off on errands and assignments as were needed, never mind they're vampires.    If you're curious about their past deeds, I believe some of the stories are posted on the UF web site.  http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Rue/1228/index.html#fiction   The link is near the bottom of the page.  Or use http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Rue/1228/brunmack.htmlHopefully the links still work or try wayback machine if curious.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Though this is a story from Forever Knight's world, with two enforcers the main characters - there's no blood or violence involved, just fun.  


* * *

Here are a few of the tentative titles -- not in any order, mind you:

1\. Overheard at April's

2\. An UFfer Birthday!

3\. An UFfer Birthday! Part Deux 

4\. Get Smart: Or take orders the rest of your eternity

5\. Payback Time

6\. Tombstone Intermission

Look for more on the web site. 

 

This one's for Susan (the teeny, tiny uffer woman) and Jules. They gave me another push Friday and this is one of the things that came from it. I'm still working on the other stuff. Happy belated 6th anniversary. I've loved every year of it. 

 

 

Surprise!

By April Hackett

 

 

"I can't fuckin' believe it!"

 

Bruno frowned furiously as he and his partner stood in the shadows of the small patio looking through the sliding glass door at the woman typing furiously away, music blaring through earphones as she worked.

 

"I know! I didn't believe it neither, when that teeny, tiny Uffer girlie told us. What in the *hell's* the world coming to!" Spittle flew past exaggerated fangs to hit Mack in the face. A growl of annoyance rumbled from his partner as Bruno jumped back into the night air. 

 

Bruno thanked all the little gods that woman wasn't livin' on that air base anymore. He hated having to spy... er, visit her there. Dodging those bloody jets was hard on the body. Thoughts of his last narrow escape from one of those beasties' exhaust vents caused a sheen of sweat to break out. Can't have that now. They were bloody Enforcers, the pitbulls of the vampire committee, crikey!

 

Mack's voice sounded to his left as his partner caught up. "...Doing whatever we wanted. Things' had been so fuckin' wonderful up to now. I was a-hopin' we was free of them." 

 

"Guess not. After all, we did just hear another one of those crazy women complaining about 'that one's' Fears of the Knight still wasn't finished." Bruno nearly broke his neck as he snapped it to the left toward Mack. "Shiiit, what if she starts writing full time again?!" 

 

"Damnit, don't say that! That might start the rest of them writing again!"

 

Expressions of horror crossed both vampiric faces at that thought as they considered not only would they have to start dealing with the whole Unnamed Faction circle again, but -- oh, hell -- Nick and LaCroix. 

 

Some things even bad-assed Enforcer Extraordinaires were afraid to face.

 

 

Enjoy,

April


End file.
